Little Miss Host
by something-off
Summary: Ren Tsumiki was anxious. She hid inside her little bubble and never let anyone see it. Going to Ouran as a boy to 'help' take the bubble away, she gets involved with the strange host club and becomes a host. Along the way, she becomes attached to the two devils of the club. This was definitely not in her romance novels. HikaruxOCxKaoru
1. Host Club

"Are rich people always this rowdy?" A sigh escaped me as I walked down the halls, taking longer steps than usual to travel faster - my boots clicked with every step. I swiveled my head around every so often, observing my surroundings. My very pink surroundings, may I add.

This school was decked to the nines with gaudy colors and objects. Or rather, pink and very fancy, obvious expensive things rich snobs buy at their rich friend's garage sale.

My hands clasped onto my backpack straps securely, a nervous habit of mine I've noticed. I kept my head down as I walked; not wanting to receive any unnecessary attention, but it seemed to make the chatter surrounding me more visible. The loud laughing from small groups of students standing in the halls never seemed to die down, and truthfully, it made me want to puke.

The giggles and whispering and compliments lasted all day, coming from females and males alike – mostly female, it seemed. I didn't have a single solitary moment of silence. I wasn't used to it at all, but who would be? The girls here loved to gossip among one another, and I was strangely one of the hot topics today. It made me wonder why girls were so…I don't know, girly.

I have no place to talk, though. I was of the female gender, after all.

School had ended for the day – and frankly, it was kind of fun, spare for the weird stares I got from the crowds and of course, the girls – and for the past fifteen minutes I had been roaming around, trying to get a feel for the school. Knowing my brother would be wide awake and playing his video games loudly by now, I wanted to delay heading home for as long as I could.

I ran my hand through my short, candy apple colored hair, mumbling to myself. Today had been really stressful for me, and took a lot of energy I didn't have. Since it was my first day, I had to pick something at least presentable to people of these standards. And with realizing I actually didn't have anything that would fit into their standards, I settled with a large gray sweater with two pockets in the front, black jeans, and brown boots. Not to forget my glasses either, I was as blind as a bat.

Jumping back a little. My mother had woken me up extremely early this morning, probably around five. I don't remember and honestly, I most likely didn't even bother to check the time. I was half asleep when she dragged me to the bathroom, and next thing I knew, all my hair was chopped off. Well, not all of it, but a large sum of it.

My mother had explained to me that I would be attending this school as a boy in disguise. And by disguise, I mean full out with chest bindings, talking in a deeper voice, cutting my hair, the whole nine yards. She said it would help cure my anxiety, but really? It was a big fat load of horse shit. I only played along because, again, I was half asleep and didn't have my bearings yet.

Needless to say, I was exhausted.

I looked down at my shoes, starting to think about heading home and taking a nap when I turned a corner and bumped into someone. I stumbled backwards and almost fell. I regained my balance and my eyes widened, seeing the person I walked into on the floor, rubbing their head. I panicked, my heart beginning to race. I quickly rushed over to help them up, probably pulling on their arm a little too hard in the process.

"I-I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" The words trembled out of my mouth as my hands shook. I automatically ripped the earbuds from my ears, even though I wasn't listening to music at the time. The person nodded their head quickly.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" They waved their arms, nervously chuckling. I let out a sigh, taking hold of my backpack straps again. The weight lifted off of my chest and I began to relax.

I took a moment to look at this person. They were short, though we were about the same height. They were pale, but tanner than me and their brown hair was in a mess, most likely from the fall. They were wearing the boy's version of the Ouran uniform, the jacket a little dirty, again, probably from the fall. They had large, brown eyes.

I almost immediately recognized them as a girl in my class. We spoke a few times today; I got sat next to her and a pair of twins. She was nice, and I found out she was in debt with a club, that was why she wore the boy's uniform. It was my fault for asking. She knew I was a girl immediately, though, and I basically begged her not to tell anyone. It was funny how similar our situations were.

"Haruhi, right?" I held my finger up and pointed at her, to which I got a nod in response. I smiled, tilting my head, feeling my hair fall in front of my face. I somehow felt more comfortable knowing it was her. Probably because of our situations.

"Yeah, that's me." She reached down and held onto the sleeve of her blazer. I did that a lot too. It must be a habit of people to do so.

"S-Sorry for bumping into you." I looked down at my feet, tapping my foot slowly. Haruhi just brushed it off.

"No problem. I wasn't looking where I was going." She smiled softly, putting her hands behind her back. We stood in a comfortable silence for a moment before I spoke up again.

"So, where were you headed?"

"The host club." She grumbled, her mood dropping slightly from the mention of it. I let out a knowing 'oh' and she nodded her head.

"Hey, how about I come with you?" I piped up, throwing a small smile. Haruhi looked down at me with a sort of shocked face, but quickly replaced it with a thankful one.

"Sure. We need some more sane people around the club." I chuckled at that. Earlier in the day, she had told me how hectic the club could be. I'm sure it would be a fun experience for both me and her.

"Okay! Lead the way." Haruhi spun on her heel and began walking with me close behind. During the walk, we talked about various things, ranging from authors we liked to cooking, which Haruhi was apparently good at. I went on a spill about how much I enjoyed writing, and she listened, seeming like she was interested.

"Here we are." She stopped abruptly, almost making me walk into her again. I stumbled back and quickly stood up straight, hoping she didn't notice. Without a moment of hesitation – except for a heavy sigh – Haruhi opened the door. We were welcomed by a bright light, and what seemed to be rose petals. I coughed slightly and another sigh came from Haruhi.

In front of us was a large room, filled with fancy looking sofas and tables. Much like the rest of the school, it was painted pink, and there were large windows at the back of the room. Many girl students were sitting on and surrounding the sofas. On some of the sofas sat boy students, talking with the girls. Most of the girls were looking flustered.

"…Ah?"

"Hm? What's that matter, Ren?" Haruhi looked over at me. I shook my head, crossing my arms over my chest quickly.

"N-Nothing, I just wasn't thinking this club would be so…popular." I had already felt my heart beat picking up at the site of the crowd. She nodded, noticing I was uncomfortable, but didn't ask.

**"Let's play the 'which one is Hikaru' game!" **The sound of laughing caught my attention, making my head automatically turn in the direction I heard it come from. A pair of twins were sitting at one of the couches, wearing identical green hats on their head. Girls surrounded them, smiling.

They were the same twins from my class. One of them was named Hikaru, or something. They immediately got bonus points from me. Twins were the definition of adorable. Though, I wouldn't be able to tell them that, seeing how I was dressed as a boy…Oh brother, what am I thinking? This isn't a story, Ren, snap yourself out of it!

"Oh brother…" Haruhi sighed, shutting her eyes for a moment. Once she opened them again, she began to walk over to the twins, a bored look on her face. I stumbled after her, not wanting to get lost in the crowd. That would be horrible. Terrible. I would die. Probably.

"Well, it's hard to say." One girl spoke up, holding a finger to her lips. Another girl nodded, following the same motion of the first girl.

"You're identical."  
**  
"Many ladies have tried to tell us apart, but so far none have succeeded." **The twins chuckled, throwing an arm over each other's shoulders, attaching to each other. Haruhi stepped behind their couch, frowning.

"That's the dumbest game I have ever heard of." She remarked, making the twins look over the couch and up at her. I stared at her in surprise at that comment.  
**  
"What? Have you got a problem with it, Haruhi?"** The twins asked, pouting at her. She snorted, looking in another direction.

"Not really. I just don't understand why the two of you are so popular."

**"That's not very nice."**

"Oh, who's your friend?" Only one of the twins spoke up this time, the twin on the left. He pointed at me, grabbing the other twin's attention.

"Yeah, who is he?" The other raised an eyebrow at me. My face paled.

"T-They can't tell...?" I mumbled to myself, getting a strange look from Haruhi. I guess my disguise wasn't a waste of time after all. I was almost disappointed. Huh. Weird.

"This is Ren Tsumiki. He's in our class, guys." Haruhi pointed over at me as she said my name and I nodded. Oh boy. No going back now.

"Y-Yeah, hello…" I waved slightly before shoving my hands in my sweater pockets, feeling my face heat up slightly. "N-Nice to meet you t-two."

**"Are you sure?" **They spoke up in unison, tilting their heads at the same time. That was adorable. Just like in novels, twins acting the same and dressing the same and-

No. Not a novel. Stop that.

"We would've noticed him!" One twin said.

"Yeah, look at that hair!" The other twin. Was that meant to be nice or insulting? I'm hoping the former…

"T-Thanks?" I shrugged, keeping my gaze away from them.

The twins only stared at me with blank faces, blinking slowly. A quick grin spread on their lips only for a split second before it disappeared. They plopped down on their couch, facing their audience of females once again. I swear I hear them snickering.

The girls around them gawked, whispering to each other with flushed faces, many giggles erupting from the crowd. Someone else took notice apparently, sprinting over to Haruhi and I and standing behind us. I spun around at them - shocked - and Haruhi did the same, only less enthusiastic about it.

It was a tall blonde boy with blue eyes and handsome features. I'm sure my face went red at the sight of him. Another novel-like boy?! What was going on? Why, oh why was I weak to cute boys? Why couldn't they have been puppies, or something? At least then I could hug and cuddle them and not be asked about it.

The boy was leaning down to my height, since he was obviously taller than me, staring at my face with an eyebrow raised. He started mumbling to himself for a few moments, rubbing his chin. He pointed at me and stood up straight, a proud look on his face.

"Ren Tsumiki, you are deemed host club material!" He shouted, whipping his arm around and landing in a strange, princely pose. "Join our club!" I started to panic, waving my arms in front of my face quickly.

"B-B-But…!" He shushed me, spinning around again. At this point, everyone in the room was looking at us in shock. I wanted to crawl into a ball and hide. And cry. Forever. And ever. And probably turn into a chipmunk. And live in the forest. Happily ever after.

"No buts! I would be honored to have a man of your looks and personality to be in our humble club! Even if you are a commoner," he looked down at my clothes ,"We could make you handsome, like us!" He bowed, holding an arm out. I looked over at Haruhi who had a blank yet shocked look on her face.

Strange how she could have so much yet so little emotion at the same time.

"W-What do I say?" I whispered to her. She replied with a shrug, mouthing something along the lines of 'do what you want' or 'run away'.

Without thinking, I blurted it out.

"S-Sure!"

Random cheering came from behind us, and when I turned, girls and the twins were clapping and smiling. My face went blank and my knees weak.

What have I just done.


	2. Hosting Days

Without a hint of hesitation after I had agreed, I was being dragged by my arms towards another room. I let out a high pitched squeal, trying to protest by kicking my legs rapidly, but the arms that had grabbed me were too strong.

"W-What-?!" I choked the words out just as a door slammed behind me, the hands letting go and throwing me forwards slightly. I stumbled, waving my arms around in an attempt to get my balance back. It surprisingly worked. Weird. What had happened to my clumsiness?

"Here you go!" A few pieces of clothing were thrown at me, what felt like a shirt landed on top of my head and covered part of my left eye. I groaned, looking up at the blonde who was crossing his arms over his chest. He nodded at me and towards what looked like a dressing room, a demanding look on his face. "Go and change."

"B-But…Why?" I held onto the fabric tightly, a pain in my chest starting to appear. The blonde flipped his hair, putting a hand on his hip.

"Well, if you're going to be a host, you have to have a uniform!" He shouted, nodding matter-of-factly. I stared at him, wide eyed. Looking down at the clothing in my hands, it was indeed the school uniform. I wanted to scream and shove it away.

"I-I-I can't afford t-this!" I stared at him like he was insane. "H-How do you expect me…?"

He only laughed it off. "You'll pay it off by being a host, of course! Bring in girls, you make a profit! Simple enough, commoner?"

I nodded my head slowly, sighing and retreating to one of the changing rooms. I closed the door behind me and began to slip off my clothes. As I did, the reality of the situation suddenly became clear. My mind froze.

I would have to talk to girls. I would have to keep conversations up with them for the club hours. I would have to be somewhat romantic with them.

I would be surrounded by these handsome men. These very, very, jaw dropping, handsome men.

These men think I'm a man.

Haruhi is the only one that knows my true gender.

If they see me flustered over them, they'll think I'm gay.

_Gay. _

I-

_HOLYSHITWHATDOIDORENCALMYOURTITSJUSTCALMDOWNITSNOTTHATBADISITOKYESITISOHGODBOYSGIRLSPEOPLETALKINGHEARTPOUNDINGTHOUGHTSRACINGWHYWASN'TTHISINMYNOVELSWHYDIDN'TIWRITESOMETHINGLIKETHISBEFOREWHYISIT-_

Ok, enough Ren. Mental freak out is over. You'll do things fine. Everything will go smoothly, okay? Freaking out over it will do nothing for you. You just need to calm down and analyze the situation in a good way. See, look, Haruhi is here. She's a girl and she's a host, she talks to these girls in a nice way all of the time. You'll be fine, just stick with her.

Hey, what about this. Just think of this like one of those silly novels of yours. You're surrounded by handsome men and a cross dresser, you being a cross dresser yourself. It can't be that hard. Just be the protagonist, or something, and you'll be fine. Simple, yeah?

Mental prep talk is over.

By the time I had made myself anxious, depressed, and then neutral again, I had fully undressed and got dressed in the uniform. The only thing that was left was the tie. And then I realized, I actually had no clue how to tie a tie.

I uncomfortably let the tie hang loosely around my neck, knowing I would probably strangle myself trying to tie it. Picking up my clothes, I opened the door and walked out, coughing slightly. The blonde boy turned his head over to me and went pale.

"U-Um, I don't k-know how to t-tie ties, so…" I shifted my feet, holding onto the arm I was carrying the clothes with. Suddenly, I felt a strong grip lift me up into the air. I was being spun around. "Wah-?!"

"YOU LOOK SO CUTE! MY SON IS ADORABLE!" The blonde screeched in a happy tone. The spinning started to slow down just as I felt my lunch turning in my stomach. Being set down, I wobbled slightly, my vision going haywire.

"T-T-Thank you. I think…" The blonde nodded proudly, opening the door back to the host club room and motioning for me to walk forwards. I did just that, setting my clothes by the door and wobbling my way over to Haruhi.

Yet, before getting there, I was stopped by a tapping on my shoulder. Looking to my left, I saw a tall man with raven hair and glasses that glinted back at me, covering his eyes. I had to look up at him, and it made me want to curl up and roll away. He gave off such a terrifying vibe…

"I see Tamaki went without thinking." He scoffed, his voice holding little to no emotion. I trembled. _What kind of person could this man be? _"I suppose you are a host, now. Though, you won't be hosting today. Follow Haruhi and learn from him, you certainly do seem like the shy type. I wonder how much profit you'll bring in."

Oh, he must be the antagonist. Mental check, stay away from him at all costs.

I hurried off, like he said, to stand next to Haruhi. It looked like she was on break, since she wasn't with any of the female students, like most of the other hosts. She looked over at me and gave a small smile, yet still looked blank.

"So he didn't take your glasses away?"

"Huh?" I poked at my glasses, readjusting them to my face. "W-Why would he do that?"

"Senpai took mine when he gave me that dumb makeover. He had me get contacts instead." I quickly shook my head, covering my eyes. Contacts made me want to cry. Things and eyes do not mix for me. Haruhi took notice of my fidgeting and dropped the subject.

**"Hey, Haruhi, we've got a favor to ask you."** The twins bounced over, arms behind their backs. Haruhi turned to them and I quickly stepped behind her in an attempt to hide.

"What is it?" She asked; sweat dropping at the sight of them.

"The next time we get a day off..." the same twin finished, letting his brother pick the sentence up.

"...can we come over here to your place to hang out?" The opposite twin continued. I was freaked out about how they did that. But, at the same time, it was cool.

"Why would you want to do that?"

**"We're curious." **They raised their arms in a shrugging motion. **"We want to see where you live."**

"No way." Haruhi responded harshly, in a bored tone. She looked like she wanted to throw them out of the window. She must have to deal with them a lot.

**"Aw, pretty please?"**

"No way. You guys are just gonna make fun of me."

**"No matter how much we beg you?" **Their faces seemed to fall, but they still persisted.

"No way."

**"We can settle this with a game." **They pulled out their hats, placing them on their heads gracefully. Haruhi looked extremely bored. **"If you can't pick up which one of us is Hikaru, then your penalty will be the two of us coming over to your house later tonight."**

I stepped out from behind Haruhi, but still standing a little ways back from the twins. Their game seemed fun, and they just seemed fun in general. Though, I suppose with too much of these two, one would get annoyed.

With the sight of me, the twins smiled, moving their heads slightly. The twin on the left spoke up, "Oh, it's Ren!"

"You play too, Ren!" The right twin nodded at his brother as they began dancing around, switching up their position. They stopped suddenly, facing us again.

**"Okay, so which one of us is Hikaru?"**

Haruhi studied them for a moment before pointing her finger up, selecting a twin as she spoke. "This one's Kaoru. This one's Hikaru."

**"Oh oh, you got it wrong." **They smirked; shrugging their shoulders like it was nothing. I stared at them, observing their features. Sure, they were twins, but even then, everyone is different, right? So, there had to be a difference between the two. And I had found that difference.

"U-Um, no, h-he's right…" I said, nervously holding onto the sleeve of my blazer. I bit my lip, the twins turning to stare at me with wide eyes.

"You noticed too, Ren?" Haruhi turned her head to me and I nodded. The twins seemed absolutely stunned. I didn't see what the big deal was, though. It was just a silly game.

"How did you do that, you two?" A girl bounded over to us, shock in her features. I silently squealed, taking my place behind Haruhi once again.

"How can you tell them apart?" Another asked, staring at us. I anxiously shuffled my feet.

"I-I just…Had a f-feeling." I mumbled, grabbing their interest as if they wanted me to continue. "I-I mean, everyone is different, a-and I just s-saw it…"

"That's what I was thinking." Haruhi spoke up, making the girls turn to her. Thank you Haruhi, you saved the day. "It's kind of difficult to explain, but Hikaru's speech and actions make him come across a little more mischievous than Kaoru."

A laugh.

I looked up, wide eyed. The twin on the left, or Kaoru, was covering his mouth with his fist. He was chuckling. Hikaru, or the twin on the right, stared at him with an eyebrow raised. "I'm sorry, Hikaru. I don't mean to laugh."

"Well, I don't see what's so funny." Hikaru defended, crossing his arms. "I'm honest, I speak my mind, and I don't hold back. It's sneaky people like Kaoru who are the trouble makers."

"Don't turn this on me, Hikaru." Suddenly, Kaoru was standing straight up, looking at his brother with an evil stare. He was angry, that much was obvious. "After all, I'm the one who's always going along with all of your selfish games."

"F-F-Fighting…?" I whispered to myself, grabbing onto the top part of my blazer that was around my chest. My chest. It was starting to hurt. I knew if this persisted, _that _would happen. And there was no way I would let them see _that _happen. No way, no how, never, ever.

So, without hesitation, I ran out of the room, ignoring Haruhi who called after me.

Huh, very un-heroine like of me. Maybe...That was it. I would just be a side character! Haruhi could be the main character of this story and I could just be on the side lines! Wait. No. I had to be the main character, because it was my story, right? Oh. Right. That made sense. Fudge.

It was my second day. My _second _day at this school. And I had already abandoned ship.

If I was lucky, the anchor would drop and I would get on a lifeboat by tomorrow.


	3. Blue and Pink

Tomorrow had rolled around faster than I had wanted it to.

After I had left the club room in a hurry, I ran home as fast as I could and almost got ran over three times in the process. I didn't bother saying hello to my brother or mother; I just ran upstairs and collapsed on my bed, closing the door behind me. I eventually fell asleep, but barely got any rest. I woke up throughout the night, like I usually do.

Even then the night wasn't slow enough.

I dragged myself into the classroom, yawning and plopping down into my chair like how I imagine a zombie would. Haruhi waved at me, but I ignored her, as my face collided with my desk. I groaned, from the pain and my lack of sleep, mumbling to myself about coffee. Haruhi sighed.

"Not a morning person?" A voice other than Haruhi's brought my head away from the desk, making me look up. It was one of the twins, that much I could tell, but something was off about him. I yawned again, rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

Pink.

"W-What did you do t-to your h…hair?" I stuttered, surprised. It was Hikaru, most likely. It felt like Hikaru anyways. His hair was dyed completely pink and was styled differently than usual.

_Why is he talking to me anyways?_

"And why pink?" Haruhi asked, raising an eyebrow.  
_  
_"Because pink suits me." He replied, crossing his arms over his chest. He walked over to his seat and sat down, which was to the left of me and Haruhi. He leaned forwards slightly, smirking. "Don't you think it's cute? From now on, I'm the pink haired twin. I didn't wanna be mistaken for that Kaoru for the rest of my life, you know."

Huh, I was right about which twin he was.

"Good morning, Haruhi, Ren." Suddenly, Kaoru walked in, sporting the same styled hair as his brother.

Except, blue.

When he spotted Hikaru, he hissed, but quickly smiled back at Haruhi and I. He walked over to my desk and carefully set a backpack down on the table, smiling. It was my backpack. I knew I was forgetting something when I left in a hurry yesterday. I mentally smacked myself.

"You forgot this when you left yesterday, Ren." He nodded, tilting his head slightly. I couldn't help but blush. "Your clothes are in there too."

"T-Thank you, K-K-Kaoru…" He nodded again and went over to his seat while I grabbed onto my backpack and hung it on my chair securely.

"So, Kaoru's the blue twin?" Haruhi asked, pointing to said twin.

"I was finally able to sleep all by myself last night." Kaoru smirked, ignoring Haruhi's question entirely. He was indirectly speaking towards Hikaru, I could tell, his words like venom. "But I ended up having a nightmare. I dreamt that my stylist had dyed my hair pink."

"It was so garish and ridiculous looking I woke up screaming." A crash. Just as he was about to sit down, Hikaru had kicked Kaoru's chair out of his way, making him fall to the floor. Without hesitation, Kaoru returned the favor.

Today was going to be a long day.

-0-

Like I had thought, the fighting didn't stop. It went all throughout lunch – or at least, that's what Haruhi told me. I had eaten lunch in the class room by myself, and she showed up after the twins started a food fight. We went back to the club, and since there was no business that day, we got to relax and, apparently as usual, plan themes for the club.

Since I was still new, they didn't include me in their planning but insisted that I stayed, just in case. So instead, I decided to lay on one of the couches and listen to music. I was still shaken up from the scene yesterday, so writing was a no go. Music would make me feel better. Since the twins were nowhere in sight and the others were in the back, I would have alone time.

Or so I thought.

It hadn't even been five minutes from when I sat down. The twins busted through the doors, glaring and growling at each other. They startled me, almost making me fall off of the couch. I mentally glared at them as they began to argue, throwing insults left and right. I wanted to turn my music even higher, but sighed and turned it off.

It would not be enjoyable with screaming children.

That was enough to gain the rest of the hosts' attention. They stormed out of the back room, Tamaki leading them. Haruhi looked like she was about to fall over from exhaustion, while Kyoya wrote in his black notebook, Mori – who I learned was the very, very tall man – and Honey – who was the exact opposite of Mori – stood behind them with blank faces.

"Don't you guys think that maybe it's time you give up all this fighting?" Tamaki groaned, putting a hand on his hip with a glare. "It's driving me insane."

"What'd you say? It's driving you insane?" Hikaru growled back, whipping his head around to face Tamaki. "You've gotta be kidding me. How do you think I feel right now?"

Oh no. My head was beginning to hurt, reaching slowly into the back of my neck.

"Every time I look in the mirror, I see his face."

My chest was starting to ache, as well as my stomach. They were no longer butterflies, they were wasps, stinging and stabbing. It felt like my heart had dropped. My head was pounding by now. This was bad.

"I'm sick and tired of constantly being mistaken for you, Kaoru! The truth is I hate your guts!""You took the words right out of my mouth." Kaoru spat, reaching into his pocket and fishing around until he grasped onto something. He pulled out a wooden cat doll. "In fact, I hate you so much I bought this, Belzenef, the curse doll."

Tears began to prick the corners of my eyes, burning them. I blinked quickly, trying to make the water and pain go away, but it only made the pain in the back of my head worsen.

"I'm going to complete the curse, Hikaru."

"Would you guys knock it off?" Haruhi cut in, storming between the twins and punching them on top of their heads. They stumbled, staring at Haruhi in shock as she tore the cat from Kaoru's grip. "What do you think you're doing? You don't bring something like this into a petty fight."

Oh thank the lord and whatever mythical creature I have written about before. Haruhi, you saved the day again. I don't know how to repay you.

"If you don't make up right now, I'll never let you come over to my house. Have I made myself clear?" She frowned angrily, staring at the twins with her hands on her hips. They stared back, eyes wide. A moment passed before their mouths closed, small smiles peeking at the corners of their lips.

**"So then what you're saying, Haruhi, is that if we make up, we can come over to your place?" **The twins immediately stood up straight and wrapped their arms around one another, smirking to themselves. I blinked slowly, and then, fell off of the couch.

"W-What just…?" I mumbled to myself, sitting up slowly, in time to see the twins all over each other, crying and cuddling. I rubbed my head, seeming to forget about the almost panic attack I had.

"You gotta be kidding." Haruhi breathed, looking petrified. "You mean you guys were faking it this whole time?"

**"We didn't have anything else to do. We were bored." **They shrugged their shoulders, still hugging onto each other. Haruhi and Tamaki collapsed, their own clouds of darkness forming over their heads. They whispered to themselves, Tamaki seeming to be crying.

"W-Why…?" I stood up, balling my hands into loose fists and placing them over my chest. The twins looked over at me, and I felt like the others did too. "Y-You…Had me w…"  
**  
"Wh?" **They raised an eyebrow, repeating me as I cut my sentence off. I shuffled my feet slightly.

"W-Worried."

**"Eh?"** They looked at me like lost puppies. A heat rose up to my cheeks, and I mentally slapped myself for it.

"Don't worry…" I felt a presence behind me, followed by another. The twins in front of me disappeared, so that could only mean…

"…We'll make it up to you." The presence came closer, wrapping arms around me and whispering in my ear. I squealed, stumbling away from the arms and falling onto the couch I was previously sitting on. The twins laughed behind me.

What little devils.

-0-

The next day was the calm after the storm. The club went back to its normal routine, serving girls and sharing sweets. Kyoya told me that because of the fight between the twins, I would have more 'training' time with Haruhi, so I would observe her and talk occasionally with her guests.

So basically, I didn't have to do any real hosting for one more day. I was happy.

**"Okay, it's time to play the "which one is Hikaru" game!" **

The twins, of course, were back to their old selves after the fake fight. Though, they did keep their dyed hair, which made their game fairly pointless. They also took away their hats, which was most likely because of the hair. Either way, it was just silly.

"I know, the twin with the pink hair is Hikaru." One of the girls sitting at the twins' table smiled, pointing to the pink headed twin. The twins clapped their hands, locking arms with each other.

**"We have a winner!"**

"So are you two gonna keep your wild hair color even though you've made up?" Another girl asked, tilting her head to the side. "It's much easier to tell the two of you apart now."

"No, it isn't." Haruhi hopped into the conversation, with me close behind. The twins looked up at her with blank expressions, but I could tell they were baffled. "Today, the pink one is Kaoru, and Hikaru's the blue one."

"Y-yeah, you g-guys decided to s-swap colors?" I asked, halfway hiding behind Haruhi. Haruhi smiled at me and turned on her heel, walking back to her table, leaving me to fend for myself. I looked after her, turning my foot to follow, but stayed put. I smiled at their somewhat shocked faces.

It was funny to think about, really. These twins were so different, yet perfectly the same. They had different quirks, different voices, even different actions sometimes, but they were so aligned no one would notice the difference. So of course, there would be difficulty telling them apart. Though, it was amusing to see them react to someone being able to do it, especially someone they had only been around for three days.

It was simple, actually. If you look at their eyes. They have such different hues if you look close enough.

"B-Blue suits you m-more, Hikaru."


End file.
